Of Hosts and Their Friend
by LettersOfMe
Summary: A collection of short song fics showing the interaction between a friend of the Host Club and... well, the Hosts! Better then the summary makes it seem, maybe, rated
1. Takashi Morinozuka

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, first of all I would like to introduce you to this one shot/song fics main character/other character.**

**Name: Yuki Ai**

**Age: 17 **

**Appearance: Long redish brown hair, black/blue eyes, 5 foot tall, well 'endowed' and oddly beautiful.**

**Personality: Crazy, Sweet, Kind, Weird, Knowledgeable, Flamboyant and Unpredictable.**

**Now, all of these chapters will be completely unrelated, there will be a different song for each and each one will be about her relationship with one of the hosts (the host will change every chapter,) Haruhi will be included. LET THE CRAZY NORMAL HAPPY SAD FUNESS BEGIN!**

Song: Here in Your Arms. Artist: Hellogoodbye. Host: Morinozuka Takashi.

Yuki glanced around the third music room, searching out the expressionless pair of eyes that she needed most then, Morinozuka Takashi, he was sitting next to his little companion, Mitskuni Haninozuka, or 'Hunny' for short. She walked over to them, her face a blank page that was usually filled writing,

"Mori Kun?"

Mori looked up at her, his face flickered with concern, and it vanished as soon as it appeared,

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Takashi glanced towards Hunny worriedly, Hunny smiled at him,

"Don't worry about me Takashi, I'll be fine,"

He nodded at Hunny and followed Yuki out of the room. Their walking led them to the fountain,

"Takashi, I like all of the Host Club very much, you know that, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And even though I make fun of Tama Chan for his flamboyance and the twins for their separation anxiety and Hunny for his sugar splurges and Haru Chan for being a girl and Kyo Chan for being the Ice King and you for not showing much emotion… you know I care about you all, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you have to do me a favour, please?"

"What is it?"

Takashi asked saying the most words he had in the whole conversation,

"You have to tell them I said good bye, I just can't do it myself…"

Yuki's eyes welled with tears, pure emotion clear on her face,

"Why are you leaving?"

She shook her head and looked up at Takashi pleadingly,

"Please Taka Chan?"

"Yeah,"

She broke down crying, Mori put his arms around her in hopes she would stop, she did eventually, Mori kissed her lightly on the forehead and she picked up her bag and turned around to leave. Yuki smiled at him, her eyes still full of tears,

"Thankyou, big brother,"

Mori smiled as the girl walked away, they weren't even related, he didn't even have a sister, and yet he could still fill himself with pride and say 'my little sister is the bravest most beautiful girl in the world,' and truly mean it.


	2. Kaoru Hitachiin

Song: Imperfect. Artist: Nickasaur. Host: Kaoru Hitachiin.

Yuki and Kaoru laughed as they sat on the couch in the middle of the Third Music Room, Kaoru whispered something into her ear she laughed quietly. Yuki knew that Kaoru was having a hard time with Hikaru's attention focusing on Haruhi, so she took it upon herself to become his honorary twin and somehow they just meshed, with Kaoru and his somewhat immature, rude behaviour and Yuki with her caring and sweet sense of humour they balanced each other out. Kaoru looked at Yuki,

"Hey, Yuki Chan, want to see the blue prints for a prank I've been planning,"

Yuki nodded and followed Kaoru out of the room, inside herself she prayed and wished that this would be the day when he could finally do something together without talking or thinking about Hikaru,

"I think this one is the best I've made without Hikaru's help,"

His voice began to crack after he said the word 'without'; he still couldn't handle anything without his brother,

"Kao Chan, look at me,"

He wiped something from his eyes and turned around. Yuki put a hand on his cheek,

"You're not ready yet,"

He looked at Yuki questioningly,

"You can't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about,"

Kaoru still said nothing,

"These pranks, they're still only for you and Hikaru. You're not ready to do it by yourself or share it, not with me, not with anyone."

Kaoru looked up at her,

"But Yuki, I want to share this with you! I want to share something of ours with you!"

Kaoru sounded childish in his words, but somehow in the way he said it made it sound like he was trying so hard to convey something to Yuki,

"I don't understand,"

Said Yuki, her brow furrowing,

"Yuki Chan is very important to me now!"

Kaoru stage whispered, obviously trying not to yell. Yuki stared at him, he continued,

"Yuki Chan needs to see how much I care about her!"

His voice was filled with confusion,

"Kao, just say what your trying to,"

Said Yuki frustrated and perplexed with the situation at hand,

"Yuki, close your eyes,"

She obeyed even though she didn't know what was going on,

"Open them,"

She opened her eyes and immediately realised that the twin standing in front of her was not Kao,

"Hika Chan, where'd Kao go?"

Kaoru walked out from behind a pillar,

"Told you, Hikaru,"

Kaoru stood beside his brother,

"Yes, this is perfect,"

Kaoru walked forward and grabbed her hand, smiling a true smile, not the smirk on his face when he was pulling pranks, a true smile,

"No, actually, it is very imperfect, but that's more fun. Don't you think?"

His smile grew wider and he leaned in and hugged Yuki, he whispered in her ear as they hugged,

"Yuki Chan is very important to me, does she understand that?"

Yuki nodded, confused by this whole scene,

"Good."

Yuki glared at them both after he had let go,

"If this is some kind of prank, it's seriously the worst one you've ever pulled,"

They all stared at each other in silence for a moment, and then started laughing like mad.


	3. Mitskni Haninozuka

Song: Panda Bear. Artist: Owl City. Host: Mitskuni Haninozuka.

Hunny sat and ate cakes like he did every day, but today it seemed something was missing,

"Yuki Chan isn't here today, ne?"

Takashi nodded,

"She's unwell, Mitskuni,"

Mitskuni's eyes watered,

"Who's going to eat cake with me then?"

Takashi shrugged, uncertain of how to answer, the fangirls sitting at the cute hosts table 'Kyaaa-ed' and all volunteered themselves, Takashi even offered him more cake, Hunny however didn't brighten immediately like he usually would he just slumped and said,

"No thanks,"

Everyone at that table looked at him, concerned, Mitskuni just stared down at the table, clutching Usa Chan in his hand, and he looked up,

"Takashi, I'm going to go for a walk,"

Takashi stood up to follow him but Mitskuni turned around and, rather venomously, said,

"By myself,"

Mori was shocked and unsure what to do with himself , it was like a giant neon arrow had fallen from the sky and struck him straight in the heart with large spelling on it saying 'rejected,' for a minute Kyouya thought he might have to call an ambulance. Mitskuni walked into the front yard of the school and sat down with Usa Chan,

"I don't understand Usa, she's never missed our cakes before. Has she, ne?

Mitskuni shook Usa's head for him,

"Then why would she miss it today?"

All of a sudden he heard shouting coming from behind the gates,

"Do not try to steal my bag! I am a Jedi Master Ninja! Do you understand, step back and fear my epic skills!"

There was only person Mitskuni knew who could talk to a mugger with such calm insanity, it was definitely Yuki, Mitskuni snickered and walked next to where the girl was standing, she looked at Mitskuni and smiled,

"This ultra tough muscle man standing next to me is my head Storm Trooper! Fear the wrath of my golden fist!"

The mugger began to inch away, afraid of the insane girl standing in front of him,

"That is right, run away with your tail between you legs, it must be easier with no balls there!"

She pulled a kung fu move and the man, several times her Yuki's size, ran away. She blew a piece of hair from her face,

"Works every time,"

Mitskuni laughed,

"Yu Chan, I thought you weren't at school today!"

"I wasn't"

She replied easily,

"Then why are you here now, ne?"

"Mitskuni! Did I not promise you that we'd eat cake together every day?"

He nodded,

"Of course you did,"

"I was creating a tradition. I'm not going to break my promise now!"

She smiled at Mitskuni and allowed him to jump on her back,

"To the Third Music Room!"


	4. Haruhi Fujioka

Song: Soular Flares. Artist: The Ready Set. Host: Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi and Yuki lay down on the cold grass at Ouran Academy, staring up at the clouds, Yuki glanced at Haruhi,

"You're lucky you get to wear the boys' uniform, wearing a big yellow marshmallow is surprisingly uncomfortable,"

Haruhi laughed,

"It's this uniform that got me into all this mess, so excuse me if I'm not exactly ecstatic about wearing it,"

Yuki snorted, Haruhi looked at her, eyebrows raised,

"What?"

"It's not that uniform that got you in this mess; it's that flat chest of yours,"

Yuki laughed loudly, and even Haruhi giggled a little,

"Yes, yes, I get it. I'm not very well endowed,"

Yuki laughed even louder at the way Haruhi said it, once she had calmed herself down she looked at Haruhi seriously,

"It's been so quiet around here lately, I'm not sure I can stand anymore of this boredom. I tell you what Ouran needs?"

"What?"

"A pet alpaca"

"An alpaca?"

"It would be the most epic pet EVER!"

"Oh, really?

"So… Haru Chan, speaking of alpaca's, how are you and Tono going?"

Haruhi blushed furiously,

"Why would alpaca's make you think of Tamaki?"

"Well that's a bit obvious,"

"No, it isn't,"

"They're both French,"

"Alpaca's aren't from France!"

"Pshh, excuse me, but before you say anything about alpacas you should definitely read: Alpacas, A History, first."

"You read a whole book about alpacas?"

"Yes. Now stop avoiding the question, how are you and Tono doing?"

She gritted her teeth as Yuki made kissing noises,

"Why do you care?"

"Because you lurrrve each other…"

"No we don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No we don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No we don't!"

"No you don't,"

"Yes we do,"

"Ha!"

Yuki did a little victory dance on the ground they were lying on, Haruhi was still blushing, just then who should walk past but Tamaki,

"Hey, Tono!"

Yuki yelled across the grass, Tamaki's head turned and he smiled at the two girls sitting under the tree, he walked over to them casually,

"Hi, Yuki and Haruhi. How are you today?"

"What do you think about the school getting a pet alpac"-

"We're fine,"

Said Haruhi with her hand tightly concealed over Yuki's mouth. Yuki licked Haruhi's hand and Haruhi pulled away in disgust,

"Tama, do you have something to tell Haru Chan?"

Tamaki blushed,

"Of course not, why would I?"

Yuki sighed at their blindness towards each other, her mind formed a plan. She cackled insanely for the rest of the day.


	5. Kyouya Ootori

Song: The Man's Machine. Artist: Jamie T. Host: Kyouya Ootori.

Yuki stared at Kyouya who was pouring over his laptop in a stressed way, she put down the tea she was sipping,

"Do you need a hug?"

Kyouya looked at her icily,

"C'mon, everyone needs a hug once in a while,"

He growled, Yuki hit him on the back of the head,

"Kyouya Ootori, are you a dog?"

He shook his head,

"No? Then why are you growling?"

Conversation went quiet once more. Yuki didn't especially like silence,

"What's wrong, Kyo Chan, the man got you down?"

She asked looking at Kyouya again, he sighed,

"Yes, I guess that is one way of putting it,"

Yuki nodded,

"Was it your dad again?"

He nodded,

"Kyouya, use your words,"

"Hmph, yes, my father is being especially strict lately, I need to try even harder to impress him,"

Yuki shook her head disbelievingly,

"How could he be anymore strict?"

Kyouya shrugged,

"Oh, I get it! Did it go down like this?

'Oh Kyouya sit up straight!'

And then he would have hit you on the head and you'd be like,

'I was standing…'

I'm sure it went something like that, right?"

Kyouya didn't say anything at first, staring at the girl before him. The he laughed, the Shadow King laughed like a complete maniac at the girls very impressive imitation of him and his father. He returned to his laptop still chuckling slightly, Yuki traced the outline of the pineapple on the back of his laptop with her finger,

"I don't get it, Kyo Chan, you're smart enough why don't you just build your own empire?"

Kyouya laughed harder had he finally lost it? He looked at Yuki, tears of mirth nearly rolling down his cheeks,

"You can't just go out and build an empire, it's impossible!"

"You're right,"

Kyouya stopped laughing,

"I surely can't, but you're different Kyo Chan, you are the only person I know who could say something as obnoxious as 'The Romans did not build Rome in a day, but I will,' and still have me believe you,"

He placed his hand on Yuki's head,

"Thankyou, Yuki, but I am afraid that is just not the case. It is far more difficult, besides half the power I own is thanks to my Father's fortune,"

Yuki sighed and mumbled,

"Surely someone has to step out of the man's machine?"


	6. Hikaru Hitachiin

Song: Trouble. Artist: NeverShoutNever!. Host: Tamaki Suou.

The Host Club was always a hard place to attempt to have a normal conversation,

"Please, Haruhi, Daddy wants you to wear the beautiful dress!"

"Hell no, Sempai. And stop referring to yourself in third person, it's creepy!"

Tamaki was forced to his corner by Haruhi's deadpanning. Yuki walked over, crouched beside him and started poking his arm,

"Hey, Tono?"

No response, more poking,

"Hey, Hey Tono?"

Tamaki looked up at her, Yuki smiled,

"Haruhi and I have decided to become lesbian lovers!"

"WHAT! HARUHI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY YOU WERE GAY!"

The Hitachiin's and Yuki were rolling about laughing, Haruhi was shocked and Tamaki was confused. Yuki got up from the floor and held Haruhi in a seductive pose, Tamaki popped a few brain cells (not that he needed to have brains with a face like that) and his face went very, very red,

"YUKI SAN IF YOU SEDUCE HARUHI WITHOUT HER DADDYS PERMISSION YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE!"

By now, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't making any noise and tears of mirth were rolling down their cheeks as they clutched their sides. Yuki held Haruhi in another seductive pose and put a finger to her chin,

"Does that mean you want to watch, sempai?"

Tamaki's face went, if possible, even redder, and he stuutered and stumbled trying to find the right words, Yuki laughed, looking very similar to the twins, except she was hunched over with her hands on her knees (a feat very hard to accomplish in the Ouran school dress), between fits o laughter she looked up at Tamaki,

"Don't worry, Tono, I'm just messing with you,"

Tamaki retreated to his corner,

"God knows what's over there,"

Yuki mumbled, as she walked and sat down beside him,

"Sorry Tono, I didn't mean to scare you,"

He whimpered,

"C'mon Tama Chan, the ladies are going to be here soon,"

Yuki prompted, Tamaki looked up,

"Yuki Chan, do you think Haruhi is 'out of my league'?"

Yuki laughed and jumped on Tamaki's back,

"Of course not, Tono! Gahh, you're so CUTE!"

Tama stood up proudly in a sudden change of attitude, Yuki jumped off his back and Haruhi walked up to her,

"What did you say to him? He's practically glowing!"

"I just gave him a few words of encouragement,"

Haruhi sighed,

"I don't know how you do it, but you always get him out of his moods,"

Yuki walked away and smiled knowingly.

**A/N: So what did you think of my little collection of song fics? Got any criticism, if so please tell me, I like improving my ninja skills. I kind of want to write more, but meh, I don't want to be giving what people don't want so… BLAHH. Thankyou for reading :)**


	7. Tamaki Suou

Song: Trouble. Artist: NeverShoutNever!. Host: Tamaki Suou.

The Host Club was always a hard place to attempt to have a normal conversation,

"Please, Haruhi, Daddy wants you to wear the beautiful dress!"

"Hell no, Sempai. And stop referring to yourself in third person, it's creepy!"

Tamaki was forced to his corner by Haruhi's deadpanning. Yuki walked over, crouched beside him and started poking his arm,

"Hey, Tono?"

No response, more poking,

"Hey, Hey Tono?"

Tamaki looked up at her, Yuki smiled,

"Haruhi and I have decided to become lesbian lovers!"

"WHAT! HARUHI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY YOU WERE GAY!"

The Hitachiin's and Yuki were rolling about laughing, Haruhi was shocked and Tamaki was confused. Yuki got up from the floor and held Haruhi in a seductive pose, Tamaki popped a few brain cells (not that he needed to have brains with a face like that) and his face went very, very red,

"YUKI SAN IF YOU SEDUCE HARUHI WITHOUT HER DADDYS PERMISSION YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE!"

By now, Hikaru and Kaoru weren't making any noise and tears of mirth were rolling down their cheeks as they clutched their sides. Yuki held Haruhi in another seductive pose and put a finger to her chin,

"Does that mean you want to watch, sempai?"

Tamaki's face went, if possible, even redder, and he stuutered and stumbled trying to find the right words, Yuki laughed, looking very similar to the twins, except she was hunched over with her hands on her knees (a feat very hard to accomplish in the Ouran school dress), between fits o laughter she looked up at Tamaki,

"Don't worry, Tono, I'm just messing with you,"

Tamaki retreated to his corner,

"God knows what's over there,"

Yuki mumbled, as she walked and sat down beside him,

"Sorry Tono, I didn't mean to scare you,"

He whimpered,

"C'mon Tama Chan, the ladies are going to be here soon,"

Yuki prompted, Tamaki looked up,

"Yuki Chan, do you think Haruhi is 'out of my league'?"

Yuki laughed and jumped on Tamaki's back,

"Of course not, Tono! Gahh, you're so CUTE!"

Tama stood up proudly in a sudden change of attitude, Yuki jumped off his back and Haruhi walked up to her,

"What did you say to him? He's practically glowing!"

"I just gave him a few words of encouragement,"

Haruhi sighed,

"I don't know how you do it, but you always get him out of his moods,"

Yuki walked away and smiled knowingly.

**A/N: So what did you think of my little collection of song fics? Got any criticism, if so please tell me, I like improving my ninja skills. I kind of want to write more, but meh, I don't want to be giving what people don't want so… BLAHH. Thankyou for reading :)**


End file.
